emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7394 (8th January 2016)
Plot Rishi worries that Leyla and Nikhil being together might set Jai back. Ashley walks in on Harriet, Lisa, Belle and Kerry discussing his dementia in the café. He also hears them taking pity on Harriet for him dumping her and explains that he did so to make sure she wasn't saddled looking after him in his condition. Cain struggles running the garage with just him and Dan working. Victoria lies to Adam that they've been on the news for child abduction and the receptionist is phoning the police. Rakesh worries as Kirin has been out all night but he walks in at the factory and admits he spent the night drinking. Priya reminds Rakesh that she meant her ultimatum. Adam suggests he and Victoria move on to somewhere else while she tries to make him see he's being ridiculous. Zak offers Belle help as Lisa gives her a driving lesson but she isn't interested. Adam starts to panic that he'll get sent back to prison. Victoria informs him she lied and that nobody has called the police, adding that she had to do something to prevent him from going any further. She persuades him to give up and return home with Johnny. Nikhil discovers that Jai has persuaded one of the factory clients to up their order and has spent the night working overtime to meet the demand. Rishi's relieved when Jai wishes Nikhil and Leyla well. Kirin calls round to Tug Ghyll where Vanessa confronts him on where he's been. He admits he struggled to deal with the news last night but has accepted it now. Ross convinces Cain to give him a job at the garage while Debbie is away. Kirin suggests calling the police as Adam and Victoria return with Johnny. Vanessa is relieved but orders a tearful Adam out of the house. Once he goes, Vanessa sympathises with him, understanding that he and the rest of the Bartons must be devastated. She tries to get Kirin to hold him but he is reluctant and walks out. Rhona reassures Vanessa that he'll come round. Joanie suggests Zak pay for lessons for Belle from a professional driving instructor. Pete witnesses Moira and Cain arguing over taking Ross on at the garage in the pub. She's hurt by Cain's lack of interest in Adam's situation and finds herself opening up to Pete. Harriet thanks Ashley for his words in the café and informs him in retrospect she probably would have struggled to cope with caring for him. He admits to her that he's terrified. Rakesh finds Kirin sitting alone in the cemetery. Kirin confides in him that he feels like he's missed so much with Johnny already. Rakesh apologises and confesses that he altered the DNA results. Vanessa informs Rhona that she realised how much she loved Johnny once she found he was missing and that it's settled her doubts on not being a good mother. Kirin is livid with Rakesh and the two argue about his reasons for tampering with the results. When Rakesh admits he probably would have been a judge by now if he hadn't have had Kirin so young, Kirin thumps him before walking off, adding that he's dead to him. Cast Regular cast *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Johnny Woodfield - Luca Hepworth (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *James Barton - Bill Ward *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *Woodside Bed & Breakfast - Interior *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *Dingle & Dingle Automotives - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room and factory floor *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *The Woolpack - Public bar *Cemetery Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,950,000 (22nd place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes